


Warmth

by ayoitsabi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoitsabi/pseuds/ayoitsabi
Summary: Marinette goes is out of town for the week for a family reunion, Adrien realizes how much he misses the warmth of Mari next to him in bed when he has trouble falling asleep.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 101





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I was looking over my old fanfics deciding which ones I wanted to reupload and came across this one! This was part of a series of one-shots I was doing for the Miraculous show. I wrote this back on Mar 8, 2016. I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Adrien reaches blindly over to the right side of his bed and meets with cold sheets. He quickly wakes from his slumber turning on the light to see clearly. The right side of his bed was empty. 

“Oh, right.” 

He sighs sadly when he remembered that Marinette was out of town this week. Her family went to China for their annual family reunion and she would always join them.

Adrien wanted to go as well, but he had some photoshoots he promised his father to do for his upcoming fashion line and there was no way he could cancel on him.

Marinette was very understanding. She’s aware of how important this was for his father, to have him model his clothing, so she wasn’t so bothered. Adrien on the other hand was.

He missed his Mari, ever since they moved in together everything has changed. Now, Adrien couldn’t sleep well not having Mari by his side.

Their routine was to watch some random movie they can find on Netflix, no matter how bad, they would laugh about it and hold hands while cuddling on their bed. Once the movie ends, they would head to bed. Mari would sleep on her side with her back turning towards Adrien. He would spoon right behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He would kiss the back of Mari’s neck and bury his face into her shoulder, all while intertwining his legs with hers. The warmth of her body near his was his medicine to drift into a deep sleep.

But Mari wasn’t here. Her warmth wasn’t here to drift him off to sleep. No matter how many blankets he would pile on himself, he would still toss and turn because it was not the same.

He brought the pillow in trying to cuddle it the same he would with Mari, but he ended up tossing it aside because it was too cold.

* * *

“Adrien? I’m home!” Marinette announced herself placing her luggage near the door of their loft. Though he didn’t respond, which was understandable. It was 6 in the morning and he must still be in bed.

She made her way over to their room to see if what she assumed was correct. She opened the door to be greeted by a half-asleep Adrien sitting on the corner of the bed.

“Adrien?”

Adrien reacted to his name being called and looked up with swollen eyes. But he smiled none the less, “Princess!~” He groggily stood and wobbled his way over to give Marinette an embrace.

“Adrien? Why are your eyes so swollen? Did you stay up all night?” she asked concerned.

“You wouldn’t believe it, my lady. This week has been horrible!” he cried out digging his face into her shoulder...

“Why? What happened?”

“My bed was so cold!”

“Eh?” well, that wasn’t the answer she was expecting to hear, she actually thought something bad had happened for Adrien to crying into her shoulder.

“It was horrible! No matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t sleep. I missed you Mari.”

Marinette felt her face flushed when she heard his confession. But she then smiled because she understood. “I missed you too kitty.”

Pulling away from the embrace, Adrien held Mari’s hand in his, “Can you come to bed and sleep next to me please.” 

“Of course,” Marinette responded.

Adrien guided Mari over to her side of the bed and pulled her in close to him. Longing the warmth of her body he dearly missed. Soon after, both have drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
